


I'm Flirting With You

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: Once Ryder and Jaal have been together long enough, Ryder becomes comfortable enough to start using bad pick up lines with him as a joke. Jaal is generally confused.





	I'm Flirting With You

One of Ryder’s favorite things about Aya was the view, the lush green around the city that turned into molten rock beyond. It was something Jaal also enjoyed and he could almost always be found on one of the overlooks, which is where Ryder found him. She leaned against the railing. “You know of all the things I brought with me to Andromeda, I’m really glad I brought my library card.”

Jaal moved a little closer, “Why is that?”

“Because I’m checking you out.”

He didn’t quite understand but when Ryder looked up at him with her devious grin, his heart started to flutter.

“To the tavetaan?” she asked.

This he understood, “After you, darling one.”

* * *

 

The sand on Elaaden ended up everywhere in the nomad. The vehicle could take it, but a good cleaning after leaving the planet quickly became part of routine maintenance. Jaal was in the cargo bay, leaning into the hood with a vacuum to get out the fine particles when Ryder came up from behind him.

“Hey, Jaal, are those special space pants or anything?”

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her, “These? No, they’re just traditional angara clothing.”

“I see.” Ryder looked down at his pants, then back at him. “I was just wondering because your ass is out of the world.”

He practically dropped the vacuum and hoped Ryder couldn’t tell how much he was blushing. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I have to go talk to Gil. I’ll see you later.”

Jaal stood there blinking as she walked away.

* * *

 

“Ryder,” Jaal started, they were back on the Nexus, having drinks at Vortex, “lately you’ve asked me strange questions that you have an answer to yourself, no matter what I say. Why is this?”

Her second glass of whisky was almost empty and she smiled at him with easy eyes, “I’m flirting with you. Badly. On purpose.” She reached across the table and put her hand on his, “But if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop.”

“No, it’s fine, just a little confusing at times.”

“In that case,” she smirked and Jaal tried to brace himself for whatever was coming next, “your body must be a map because I want to travel all over it.”

He heard the couple at the table behind them snicker, “I’m…flattered. I think.” 

* * *

 

It was late afternoon on the ship and Jaal was working in the tech lab. The door slid open and Ryder knocked on the frame, “What’s going on in here?”

“Tweaking a few things on The Darav.” He gestured proudly at his kett rifle. “And you?”

“Video call with Tann," she said, rolling her eyes. “I thought I’d stop by before though and ask you a quick a question.”

“Anything, my darling.”

“Was your mother a beaver?”

“A wha…”

But before he could finish Ryder cut him off, “Because damn.” Her omnitool beeped, “That would be Tann, gotta go.”

A few seconds after Ryder left, Jaal walked out into the research area where he could hear Ryder and Tann talking above. Liam was at the console nearby trying his best to not laugh. Completely confused, Jaal looked at him, “Liam, what is a beaver?”

Liam’s attempt to not laugh completely failed.

* * *

 

The call with Tann hadn’t taken long but managed to leave Ryder with a list of issues that needed to be addressed. She immediately went back to her cabin to start on reports and emails while things were fresh in her mind. It was well after their normal dinner time when she looked at a clock. After finding a stopping point, she went to the galley, now empty, and sat down to a reheated plate of food. Shortly after, Jaal walked into the room.

“Darling one, is Tann keeping you busy?”

Ryder nodded, “As always.”

Jaal fidgeted, “Do you mind if I ask you a question? It’s about human religious beliefs.”

“Uh, sure,” this was hardly her area of expertise. “Suvi might be the better person to ask but I can try.”

“Are you religious?”

This was not the conversation she was expecting to have over dinner, “I mean, not really but…”

This time it was Jaal’s turn to stop her mid sentence. He stepped forward and leaned on the table beside her, and when he spoke, his voice was smooth at silk, “Because you’re the answer to my prayers.”

“Jaal!” Ryder coughed, choking on a small bit of food. “Did you just?” She reached for a glass of water, “Does anyone know the heimlich?”

“If you can talk you don’t need the heimlich,” Lexi yelled from across the hall.

“I know,” Ryder waved her hand in the general direction of the med bay, “but thanks Lexi.”

It took a minute for Ryder to clear her throat. While she drank more water Jaal asked, “Did I say the correct thing?”

“No, I mean yeah, that was a good one.” She looked at Jaal who seemed extremely pleased with himself, with good reason.

“Liam told me it would be an acceptable ‘pick up line.’”

“He was right.”

* * *

 

Several days of scouting and fighting were behind them and now the crew had time off to rest. Ryder was stretched out on the couch in her cabin, feet on Jaal’s lap. “You know Jaal, you remind me of my pinkie toe.” She wiggled her toes as she spoke.

“In what way?” There was a half smile on Jaal’s face as he anticipated whatever her response might be.

“Well, you’re cute and little,” he tilted his head and gave her a skeptical look, “kinda, just bear with me. You’re cute and little and I’ll probably bang you on the coffee table tonight.”

Jaal leaned over until he was inches from her, “I think the coffee table might break if we tried that, but I can think a few more stable surfaces where it could be arranged.”

Ryder got ready to pull him into a kiss, “Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
